Shaded Tears
by Mana Midnight
Summary: Kagome attempts suicide. one-shot inukag


Disclaimer:Four simple words: I don't own them, happy.  
  
Midnight:Don't ask what drove me to write this...please dont...warning, i have been reading alot and am in a medieval mood so dont ask 'bout the way they talk either...please  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat by the pond, thinking on her life before the well, and after. She no longer had simple crushes, for she had found true love. But alas, her true love was with another. She saw it herself. Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha was once again with her past life, and she was mourning over the fact that they had nothing together...nothing.  
  
Tears cascaded down her porcelean face as she looked at her reflection. Her brown eyes dulled as she thought of them again. She had witnessed them kissing...Kikyo having that betraying look on her face. Kagome glanced at the full moon. She smiled sadly, and sighed. 'Why is fate so cruel...' she asked herself sadly. 'It made me fall in love with the only one who wont or doesn't love me.'the tears came harder now.  
  
"I know what to do."she said suddenly, standing up and grabbing her pack. She rummaged through it for a minute before pulling out paper, pen, and a few daggers her mother had given her. She gave the place one last look before nodding. "This is the perfect place."  
  
It was'nt big or extravagent. A small pond with a waterfall in one corner and a stream leading off into the distance. Weeping Willows surrounded the area. In the center of the pond was a small ledge with another weeping willow sitting on it. She had found it after seeing Kikyo and Inuyasha a few weeks ago. Ever since then this had been Kagome's refuge whenever she saw them or thought about them. This was her secret spot. Not even Sango knew about it, there was no need to. After discovering it she had put ward around the area so only creatures who meant her no harm could enter. Luckily that included Kikyo as well.  
  
Smiling sadly Kagome began to write on the paper.  
  
'Only in my deepest dreams would i dream of you Believing that u would protect me, even from yourself But as the days grew longer, i learned more of you Saying you would protect me from all harm I guess that does'nt include you You may not know it, but my heart beats for you Every second we are apart, my tears fall faster And as my life ticks away, yours beats never stronger Now my final words shall be Goodbye love, You've just learned my feelings'  
  
She pinned it to a tree with a dagger, asking forgiveness for the tree sprites that lives there, then grabbed the other dagger. Ignoring the strange way that she suddenly felt full, Kagome disabled the wards then prepared to commit suicide.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*With Inuyasha~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha had left earlier that evening when he caught scent of Kikyo. He knew what he had to do, even if he didn't like it. After reaching the clearing he saw Kikyo resting in the center on a rock. She looked up the moment he entered.  
  
"Inuyasha...have you finally agreed to go to hell with me."she asked, standing up.  
  
"No, I haven't."at this point Inuyasha caught scent of Kagome. She was the reason he was doing what he was.  
  
"Then what are u doing."she asked, embracing him. Kagome's scent faded along with the scent of tears  
  
"To do something I should of done a long time ago."  
  
"And what is that."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. ,"You have three guesses."  
  
"To vow to protect me and then claim me as you're own mate."  
  
"No, two guesses left."  
  
"To tell me how much you love me, and then claim me."  
  
"No, last chance."  
  
"To tell me that you plan on killing my reincarnate, the copy."  
  
Inuyasha's smirk turned into a deadly snarl. "Wrong, I plan on killing you to give Kagome her full soul, then telling her how much I love her."  
  
At this Kikyo stepped back. "So you are betraying me again Inuyasha."  
  
"Wrong. First of all I never betrayed you. Second of all, you died and should'nt be living. And third, I never really did love you. You were someone I turned to when my life got bad."  
  
"So you tell me...nevermind."She cocked an arrow in her bow. "This time I won't just put you to sleep, this time I will kill you!"  
  
Inuyasha rushed forward and slashed at her, effectively killing her and letting the souls she had captured go. "Wrong again." With that Inuyasha walked in the direction that Kagome's scent headed.  
  
He arrived there in time to see her plunging a dagger towards her chest. He leapt forwards and knocked the dagger from her hand, causing a scratch to form there. He knelt beside the now sobbing girl and pulled her to him.  
  
"Stupid girl,"He began softly ,"Why did you do that?"  
  
Kagome clung to him, crying harder. "Be-because you do'nt love me."  
  
"What gave you that idea."  
  
"I saw you with Kikyo again."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled softly. "I was getting rid of her and sending her to her rightfull place."  
  
Kagome looked up at him confused, tears still streaming down her face. "Why, I-I thought that you loved her."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled again. "Because I don't love her. I never did. I love someone else."  
  
"Who do you love?"Kagome asked, half of her thinking that it was another woman, the other half hoping that he loves her.  
  
Inuyasha kissed her gently. "I love you Kagome-chan...you and only you."  
  
"Oh Inu! I love you as well."  
  
"Will you try to kill yourself again?"  
  
"No...I wont."She looked ashamed at the ground.  
  
"Good.", with that said, Inuyasha tilted her face up and kissed her again.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Midnight:the only things i own from this is the plot and the poem. 


End file.
